How Old Are You?
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: The boys discuss Jason's age.


**So apparently there's something wrong with the site right now with the reviews, so...Yeah. If you read my story Prisoners, then sorry, but it's probably not gonna be updated until this review thing is fixed, because I really want to be able to see what people think of the story before I post the next chapter.**

 **Anyhoo...I'm not really sure where this idea came from...XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the adorable boys who call themselves Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian.**

 **BTW, I have no idea how old they actually are, or how long Jason was dead, so...yeah XD**

* * *

Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian decided to have a movie night...Well, technically Dick decided to have a movie night with his brothers and used his infamous puppy dog eyes to get the others to agree. They needed the break anyway. Ever since the Joker escaped from Arkham a week prior the Bats had gotten barely any time to do anything else. He had tried his best to get Bruce to join them, but had eventually given up knowing it was a lost cause, and that his adoptive father would most likely just be working on his laptop or something through the whole movie anyway.

Jason and Tim sit on the couch, Jason sitting up while Tim lays down with his head in his brother's lap, while Dick and Damian sit on the floor in front of it, Dick's arms around the younger boy who gave up struggling after five minutes.

"Hey, Jay?" Dick asks from his position on the floor, "How old are you?"

Jason looks up from the movie they were half watching with confusion on his face. He really isn't even sure why they're watching it in the first place; it's one of the stupidest movies Jason has ever seen, and he knows the others agree with him. But they stay, because even if Dick is the only one that will admit to it, they do need the time off and they like spending time together.

"I'm nineteen, and I know you know that."

"Are you?" Dick asks. Tim and Damian remain quiet, but the amusement is clear as day on their faces.

"What are you talking about? I was born nineteen years ago; I'm nineteen."

"Nineteen years and four months I believe." Tim says, and Jason looks at him in a way that is a cross between a BatGlare and a 'what?' look as to which Tim just shrugs.

"Yes, but you weren't alive for all of those nineteen years. You were dead for a year before you came back. So does that make you nineteen or eighteen?"

"He does kinda have a point." Tim says, and this time Jason full on BatGlares at him, not that it has any effect on Tim anymore, but he will admit that Jason has gotten better at it.

"Tt, so what if Todd was dead for a year? He was born nineteen years ago; he's is nineteen years old. End of story."

"Thank you, Demon Brat." Jason says as the ten year old glares at him.

"Yes, but when people count how old they are they're counting how many years they've been alive. Yes, you were born nineteen years ago, but you've only been alive for eighteen." Tim says and his face holds nothing but innocence as his older brother glares down at him.

"Drake, will you please just shut up. No one cares what you have to say."

"I care." Dick says.

"At least someone does, because Jason is still glaring at me." Tim says smiling as he looks up at Jason. He sits up and stares at him.

"Will you quit that!?" Jason screams after a minute of Tim staring at him.

"Hmm, I can't tell if you look more eighteen or nineteen."

"You can't tell just by looking at me." Jason says.

"He looks like he needs some hair dye." Damian says and Jason instinctively blows at the white bangs hanging in front of his face.

"Maybe I like them white." the elder says shrugging.

"Seriously? You hate the white. You always dye it black. I don't know why you haven't yet." Dick says turning around to face the couch and Damian follows his lead.

"Well maybe I like it now."

"You're purposely straying away from the age topic." Tim says as Jason glares at him for the upteenth time that night.

"Because it's stupid!"

"No it's not. It's a perfectly reasonable question." Dick says, "And you gotta admit that you're confused about it now too."

"Even I am a little bit." Tim says.

"I hate to admit it, but it is quite confusing when you think about it." Damian agrees but then scowls, "And you know I'm serious if I'm agreeing with _Drake_." Damian spats Tim's name like it's poison on his tongue.

"Very true." Dick says, "Sooooo..."

"Sooooo...What?"

"How old are you?"

"UGH!"

* * *

 **Come on. You know you're curious about that too now...XD**

 **Review! :D**


End file.
